User talk:AmbassadoR8
Elegy It's in the works. The 32-page chapter will be released today! You can expect a new chapter each sunday from now on :) -- 12:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) THANKS! That is SO GREAT!!!--#InReddWeTrust! (talk) 19:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) TCT Of course you can :D! I'm always happy to welcome to members to the organization :P. You'll just have to talk to my co-leader, Invader39, to set it up, since I won't have time till later today (although if I get on before him, I'll do it myself :P.) Thanks for asking :D. I have finished adding you to the TCT. Congratulations on becoming the 30th member :D! Re:Sigs Hello there, thank you for asking! Below is a custom sig that I prepared for you: [[User:ReddKuta|'Redd']][[User talk:ReddKuta|'Kuta']]Can I babysit your washing machine? And here is the coding that was used to create it: [[User:ReddKuta|'Redd']][[User talk:ReddKuta|'Kuta']]'Can I babysit your washing machine?' '' What you can now do is create your own user template to put it on so you can link to that at the end of each message instead of doing the ~~~~ lines. My version is titled ''User:BobTheDoctor27/M1SIG. I would advise you to create a User:ReddKuta/Sig page so you can copy as a template. Hope I was able to help. If you have any further questions, please feel free to get back to me. Testing Da Sig Yes! It WORKS! Congrats on the fancy sig :P! Countdown Hello! I'm leaving this message to tell you that your page, Countdown, has been marked as a stub. This is because the page literally has no content. I recommend that you actually create pages with some content rather than fill them out later on. This will encourage more people to read your work, because when people see an article they tend not to visit it again. Thanks in advance! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:35, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know (and teaching me a bit of Gaelic :P)! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Mersery Usage That is perfectly fine. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:49, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Epik Explained! Surprisingly, you're the first person to ask me why I spell it that way (unless someone has and I've forgotten :P). You are correct. I consider the spelling "epik" to mean "more epic than epic", or, as you said, "epic times 2". I dunno why I came up with that, but it has always been that way :P. Thanks for asking :D. Nope, my spelling is actually pretty good :P. If I spell something wrong, it is usually on purpose ;P. Re: Gallery Pages Which kind? This one, or this one? Luxton 3 I've replaced the tag with the tag instead. I can see that you have fixed up the page quite a bit, but it's still incredibly short and does need some expansion. --[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:01, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for the exclusive offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I have rather a lot of projects already on my plate that I need to deal with before pursuing others. Plus Epic Battles just evokes the image of Epic Rap Battles of History and all its inherent lack of seriousness. Seems a little silly. I would suggest changing the title. Delikia Ok I've got my Delikia MOC here, not got my own MOC yet but that's not as important because you're not judging those. I really like this MOC, probably my favourite I've made. :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:38, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks! I just came back onto the wiki to say I have got my MOC (to go into the story as well if I win first or second prize) but I was wandering whether you wanted, six pics for this one as well and if I need to show the pieces used. MAZEKA (talk) 18:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, I've added my MOC into the Delikia gallery since it only has one pic. He's a tough and smart Po-Matoran called Amaki. MAZEKA (talk) 18:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, he's a Po-Matoran from (whichever village you want him to be from). He tough, smart and adventurous, but overconfident and often gets itno trouble due to this (maybe that's how he could enter the story). He is friendly and admires the Toa, hoping he will one day become one and will be a hero like them. Is that ok, or do I need to add more/change it? MAZEKA (talk) 18:48, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks, I had great fun building those two. I still have Delikia built (I'm really pleased with that one) and I think I might do what you plan to and get the pieces of Bricklink so I can keep her built fulltime. MAZEKA (talk) 18:56, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Hey Redd, I was just wandering, as I have been for a while, if you could say what story the MOCs from your competition will go into, or is that confidential? MAZEKA (talk) 09:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA It's good so far, different from some other stories so, which is good, but there are a couple of bits that don't make sense. This always happens to me whilst writing an article, it's hard to keep track of what's written. Also motif is spelt motive I believe. Other than that a great plot line, can't wait for the results of the MOC competition. :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:20, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sorry, I could probably have worded that better. There's one bit that says 'so far we haven't got any information out of him just yet' which, looking back I guess does make sense but could be left as 'so far we haven't got any information out of him' or 'we haven't got any information out of him just yet'. MAZEKA (talk) 17:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA After reading his user page, I'd say he is worthy to join :P. I'll ask him :P. I'm not really focused on my edit count that much, but the 3000 mark is a little step forward indeed! -- 21:00, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Praxam is done, still working on the other one, if any of the others need doing, I'd be happy to make them for you. :) MAZEKA (talk) 10:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA. Also, thought I might put Delikia in for featured Creation, but thought, since the model was made for you, I better ask your permission first. :P. It's probably to late to do the current vote, but this months one is the one I'm thinking of. I lol'd :3. (Don't be sorry, accidental messages and other stuff like that just means I can archive my talk page sooner, which I love doing :P.) Well, with Praxam's Kanohi, my only brown Kanohi is a Komau, which I've already used on Amaki. Also Delikia has a Rau, so I thought it would be overuse of the Metru Kanohi. So if you want me to change it, the options are a Komau, a silver Tryna or the Volitak he currently has. Sorry I didn't reply sooner but I kept getting new message alerts but I didn't realize the messages were further up my talk page. Finaly, did you see what I said about maybe putting Delikia into the next featured creation vote? MAZEKA (talk) 10:48, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA By the way, I've finished Sajax, but I'm not sure what Kanohi to use. For a collection of 47 Bionicles, you'd think I had more Kanohi, no idea why I have so few. Anyway the best choice seems to be Vakama Metru's mask, but again, overuse of the Metru masks. Other option are a Hau, but that's a different shade of red to the rest of the model (the model is metr red and orange, with a little black in places. A Tryna maybe, or possibly Phantoka Pohatu's mask, which looks Ok and can be put on with or without the visor (without the visor it looks like an orange Vahi). I just thought I'd give you the choice. :D MAZEKA (talk) 11:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA I'm afraid I don't have one of those, I've listed the ones I have that I think to be the right color. I will hopefully be getting some new Kanohi soon, but it may take a while. Also, you still haven't answered this, I think I might put Delikia into the next vote for featured creation, either for the main page or Children of Teridax (or both). If I have any news regarding Kanohi, I'll let you know. :D MAZEKA (talk) 16:26, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Yeah, i'll try and find another Kanohi for him, if I can and as for the voting centre, I meant the next vote for Delikia, but I was wandering about the Children of Teridax one as well, since so far the only other entry has two votes, just not sure when that one ends. MAZEKA (talk) 16:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Hoping you did this, now that I've added Delikia to the vote in Children of Teridax, your vote for the other one disappeared, slightly worried I accidently somehow replaced it while adding Delika, Sorry :( MAZEKA (talk) 16:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, to both your messages. :P MAZEKA (talk) 16:52, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA With the voting center (Children of Teridax) and your vote disappearing, I was just wandering because it hadn't (and still hasn't) come up again, don't know if you haven't voted again, sorry for the confusion and if you haven't worked this out already (:P) I've put Delikia down for featured creation. MAZEKA (talk) 16:59, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Not yet, get it done by the end of tomorrow, sorry that getting these MOCs is taking so long, if youneed the others doing, or if nobody else has completed theirs yet, I can do the rest as well, if you need them done so you can continue your story. :P MAZEKA (talk) 21:02, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sajax is done. Also, just wandering how to make a signature? MAZEKA (talk) 12:37, December 3, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, thanks! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] I can do others if you need me too, though the Toa of Earth may be a challenge. --MAZEKA (talk) 16:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sorry! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] (is there an easier way of using it than copying & pasting it into the message, there probably is, I just haven't figured it out yet.) So, do you want the others done, or not? Wouldn't be much of a competition if I did them all, but I'm assuming none of the others have been done yet or you would've included them in your December blog. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] Okay, TeddKuta :P (see the last message you left me. MAZEKA (talk) 17:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Possibly today, if not tomorrow :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA As far as Kanohi go, I've got an Axalara t9 Lewa Mask, a Golden Hau, a Matau mask, or Tryna or Volitak [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] Amacal is done. MAZEKA (talk) 20:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Yep, I can do Gantam, for the axes, I could use Tarix's blades, with a little alteration or possibly whip something new together. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]